Recklessness
Name: Recklessness Physical Age: 18 True Age: 149 Gender: Male Faction: Sin Element: Chaos 'Power' Recklessness has honed his ability to alter matter. With this he is able to change the shape matter, for example he could change an apple into stone, which he can then throw at his enemies. As long as he is doing this, he is constantly being drained of energy, and the larger the change in matter, the greater the strain on him. One side effect of this is that in order to create any bladed weapon is a massive effort and drains a large amount of energy to the point where he nearly passes out just by forming the smallest of daggers. Another limitation to this power is that these adapted versions of matter are unable to produce audible sound. To offset this, he has honed the ability to manipulate the minds of others to believe that they are hearing certain sounds. When coupled together, these abilities allow him to instil terror or confusion upon his foes. 'Weapon' Recklessness carries 2 stilettos in his hand, and 3 throwing knives on his belt. The throwing knives are of a basic make with classic steel and a leather wrapped handle. However, the stilettos that he wields are of more complex materials. The handles are made of iron and wrapped in black leather. The blades are made of cobalt blue steel. Just below the fillers on each blade there is inscribed a rune that allows him to better channel his chaos. This gives him the ability to change the shape of his weapon at will with minor strain on his energy. 'Summon' Ever true, the summon that takes the name of a hyena, named Mutare, is never found far from Recklessness. Mutare has many scars from past battles, all the scars are a bright white, a stark comparison against his jet black fur. Mutare's eyes often strike fear into his enemies, as they look upon him and see fearless, blood-red eyes staring back. His teeth share the same colour as his eyes, and are always sharp enough to rip through the toughest of materials, easily able to tear the flesh off of any foe. Mutare is equally as reckless are his master, and both share an unforgiving and ruthless manner in battle. 'History' Although Andre looked up to his brother in many regards, he believed Quincy was to cautious when it came to thefts. Quincy believed Andre didn't take proper precautions during his jobs, and Andre was always trying to prove to his brother that he was capable of any theft. Andre would constantly push himself further and further, relishing in the challenge he felt during a complex heist, and pride he felt afterwards. One day, Andre decided that it was time to take on the biggest heist of his and Quincy's lives; thieving from the most powerful merchant in Wiryn Port... Kronda-Kodil. Quincy tried to talk Andre out of this heist, believing it was a suicide mission, however Andre was confident in his abilities, and could not be swayed. Quincy, frustrated with his brother's pride, refused to accompany Andre on this heist. At midnight, a fortnight later, Andre departed for Kronda-Kodil's mansion. Upon arriving, Andre easily snuck past the guards on the grounds, and entered the house through a window to the second floor. Once inside, Andre located the treasury, and realized 2 guards guarded the door. Andre was able to distract the guards by tipping over a vase in a conjoining room, and sneaking past the guards as they went to investigate the noise. Andre quickly picked the lock on the door and entered the room, and he saw a sight that made him stop in his tracks. The room was filled with mountains of gold, and many priceless artifacts. Filling his bags with gold and as many artifacts as he possibly could, he got ready to make his escape. Andre knocked on his side of the door, and stood with his back to the wall. As the guards opened the door, Andre grabbed the first guard’s head and snapped his neck. Before the other guard could react, Andre threw one of his throwing knifes and buried it in between the guards eyes, killing him instantly. Andre quickly hid the bodies in the treasury, and snuck out of the room, closing the door behind him. Andre ran to his previously established evacuation point, however on the way he noticed something that made him stop. In a room beside him, he saw a necklace on a pedestal. This necklace was more beautiful then any he had ever seen before, with a blue gem that looked like the sea. Something drew Andre to this necklace, so he entered in the room and took it. Unfortunately, as soon as he grabbed them, he heard guards yelling from behind him. Andre tried to run to his evacuation point, but found the next hallway blocked by a group of guards. He fought diligently, however was eventually overtaken by the guards, and was knocked unconscious. Andre finally awoke many hours later, and found he was looking upon a crowd of people below him. Confused, Andre looked down and was gripped by fear. He saw his was chest was seared with the mark people called "Muerte". This mark condemned all who bore it to death. He also noticed a thin, red line across his stomach, and realized that his stomach had been cut opened. He looked to his right, and saw Kronda-Kodil standing beside him, a gloating sneer across his face. The world went silent around him, as a terrified Andre noticed the noose around his neck, and realized he was about to die. He looked out to the crowd of people, and saw his brother standing in the crowd, watching with tears streaming out of his eyes. Andre made his last prayers as he felt the platform below him give way, and the last thing he saw was pure rage in his brother's eyes. Then the world went black. 'Appearance' Recklessness is small and very lean. He has lean muscles, and this allows him to run very fast, and very far. He weighs 120 pounds and is 5'5" tall. He has jet black hair, and bright blue eyes. Recklessness is an attractive man. His face has a rough look, his chin and cheek bones being very prominent, and his eyes often have a wild and untamed look about them. His skin colour is Caucasian, and he has a fair complexion. His body is mostly unmarked with small scars on his chest and arms, however in the middle of his chest he has a burn mark given to him by the man who killed him. This mark is a scythe identical to the one used by the grim reaper (If "grim reaper" is considered an earth term, this is only to describe it cosmetically). Recklessness never wears in a shirt in order to remind himself of the pain he went through during his execution, and to show others he is not afraid of death, having been through it once before. He wears simple black pants that go down to his ankles, and walks bare-footed in order to make as little sound as possible during movement. The soles of his feet as strengthened to the point of being as strong and durable as leather. 'Behaviour' Recklessness is not very cautious, often jumping into battles or plans without proper thought. He is always trying to challenge himself, and is never satisfied with his last achievement, his pride pushing him to better himself. Recklessness is quite sociable, making friends easily, and is very loyal to his friends and family. He is easily trusted, however he will often abuse this trust with pranks or jokes. Recklessness enjoys to see havoc caused around him, and will often work his way into situations where he can cause havoc. Recklessness is arrogant, and will usually not consider the advice or counsel of other people. 'Other' His favourite colour is blue He smokes on occasion. He loves to drink, and will often abuse alcohol. He loves to fight, and will pick fights for no reason. He is a big fan of pranking other people, although his pranks sometimes get out of hand. Category:Characters Category:Sins Category:Chaos